WTNO-TV
WTNO-TV, virtual channel 3 (VHF digital channel 10), is an ABC-affiliated television station licensed to Nextonville, Tennessee, United States. The station brands itself on-air as N-3, and its callsign stands for "T'ennessee's '''N'umber 'O'ne." History The station first went on the air on September 21, 1952, as the first television station in the Nextonvillian market. Originally, its callsign was '''WNQS-TV (which stood for 'W'e're 'N'extonville's 'Q'uality 'S'tation"). It was one of ABC's original affiliates, and has remained with that network ever since. It had a secondary affiliation with NBC, but lost it to the sign-on of WBSY-TV. Branding Slogan history *1980-81 - You and Me and N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1980-81 slogan) *1981-82 - Now is the Time, N-3 is the Place (localized version of ABC's 1981-82 slogan) *1982-83 - Come On Along with N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1982-83 slogan) *1983-84 - That Special Feeling on N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1983-84 slogan) *1984-85 - We're With You on N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1984-85 slogan) *1985-86 - You'l Love It on N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1985-86 slogan) *1986-87 - Together on N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1986-87 slogan) *1987-89 - Something's Happening on N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1987-89 slogan) *1989-90 - Something's Happening, Here on N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1989-90 slogan) *1990-92 - Nextonville is Watching N-3 (localized version of ABC's 1990-92 slogan) *1992-93 - In Nextonville, It Must Be N-3 (localized version of ABc's 1992-93 slogan) Sign-off announcement history 1982-1990 This is WTNO-TV, channel 3, in Nextonville, Tennessee, now going off the air. WTNO-TV is owned and operated by the Cowles Company of Spokane, Washington, with executive studios and offices located at 1766 Kingston Road, and transmitter located approximately seven miles north of Nextonville. WTNO-TV operates on a frequency range of 725-731 mHz, with a total power output of 669,000 watts visual, and 89,000 watts aural, above average terrain. Some of the programs broadcast throughout the day are on film or videotape. Any questions, comments, or concerns regarding our programming may be made by calling (766) 935-6000 during our regular business hours. Join us again later this morning, for more of the best in quality news, sports, and entertainment here on channel 3. And now, ladies and gentlemen, our national anthem. (Flag evolution SSB) And now, speaking for the staff and management of WTNO-TV, channel 3, in Nextonville, Tennessee, this is Howard Dink, bidding y'all a pleasant good night, and good morning. Trivia *Apart from the 1976 affiliation swap of WNXT-TV with WBSY-TV (in turn, the former would take the NBC affiliation; the latter would run CBS programming), WTNO-TV is the only station in the Nextonvillian market to have retained the same network affiliation (the station has been affiliated with ABC since its very beginnings). *The sign-off video that WTNO-TV aired in the 1980s involved a station worker taking the station's signal off the air and going home to meet his wife and his daughter. When he reminds his family to prepare for the night, a lot of going-ons take place, the daughter changing into her pajamas, the station worker brushing his teeth, etc. This sign-off sequence is one of the rare instances on television in which a girl's undergarment can be seen. This sign-off sequence is very reminiscent to the one from KHQ-TV in Spokane, Washington, as it features station workers preparing to leave for the night, and has a male one turning off the lightbulb after the anthem, just before he can go home for the night. **According to an episode of Trivia Time! on cable network Signoff Station, the members in the family in the sign-off sequence were revealed to be Harold, Laura, and Mackenzie Johnson. Mackenzie also starred in the 1983-2001 sign-off and sign-on sequences for WNPS-TV from 1983 to 2001. Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Nextonville, Tennessee Category:Channel 3